2016 Pacific Typhoon Season (CycloneNkechinyer)
Overview The 2016 Pacific Typhoon season was a slightly above average Typhoon season, despite a unusually late start to the season. The season had 29 Depressions, 23 named storms, 15 Typhoons, and 8 Super Typhoons. The season also set a new record for strongest worldwide Hurricane/Typhoon/Cyclone ever, as one had winds of over 220 mph. In the season, the total of Super Typhoons tied that of the previous season, despite being less active than the 2015 Pacific Typhoon Season. The 2016 Pacific Typhoon season remained near average and fell short of expectations, despite a strong Modoki El Nino over the Pacific, a rarer type of El Nino in which the warm waters with a El Nino are focused farther west and Generating unfavorable conditions for development in the East Pacific rather than the North Atlantic. This Typhoon season also had a record 4 crossover storms from the Central Pacific basin, a all time record for the West Pacific Basin. The 2016 Pacific Typhoon Season started on January 24, 2016 with the entry of Tropical Storm Ulika into the Basin and ended on January 3, 2017 with the dissipation of Typhoon ___________. Storms Tropical Storm Ulika On January 24, a Tropical Storm in the Central Pacific entered into the West Pacific basin and was immediately classified as a Tropical Storm by the JMA and JTWC. Ulika moved dead west, but began to weaken once it entered the Western Pacific Basin. Ulika continued to move west into a area of shear in the West Pacific. Despite the Shear, Ulika made landfall in Guam as a 40 mph Tropical Storm, causing a couple hundred thousand dollars in damage and 2 deaths. Ulika then worked northeast over the Northern Mariana islands, before Dissipating while located nearly 1,000 miles southeast of Tokyo, Japan. The Name Ulika was not retired from the Central Pacific naming list. Typhoon Nepartak On February 14, a Tropical Depression formed about 500 miles due west of Hagatna, Guam, United States. The Depression moved Northwest and turned Dead West right after becoming Tropical Storm Nepartak. Under a favorable area for development, Tropical Storm Nepartak became the first Typhoon of the season, strengthening to become a Typhoon on February 19, marking the latest first Typhoon in a season. Nepartak became a Category 2 Typhoon before making a turn to the Northeast on February 21. Nepartak then entered a area of cooler waters and higher shear to the South of Japan, weakening Nepartak down to a Tropical Storm and eventually a Tropical Storm and then a Tropical Depression before weakening down to a remnant low just to the South of Japan. The Remnants of Nepartak dissipated over the Sea of Japan on March 2nd. Damage from Nepartak in Japan as a remnant low was not sufficient enough to retire the name, though Nepartak did kill one person due to high tide in the Philippines. Super Typhoon Lupit On March 10, a Tropical Depression formed to the East of the Philippines. The Depression moved dead west and became Tropical Storm Lupit the next day. on March 13, Lupit made a unexpected strengthening trend despite unusually cool sea surface temperatures into a Category 5 Super Typhoon, the first Super Typhoon and Category 5 Typhoon of the season. Lupit then continued in a westerly motion for several days to the east of the Philippines before making landfall on March 15. Lupit caused devastating damage to the Philippines, causing 78 deaths and $4 Billion (2016 USD) in Damage. Lupit crossed through the Phillipines and emerged in the South China sea as a Category 2 Typhoon. Lupit then worked slowly to the west, slowly weakening. Lupit made a second landfall near Hue, Vietnam as a Category 1 Typhoon, causing another 6 deaths and $500 Million (2016 USD) in Damage. Lupit degenerated into a Remnant low Three Days later over Southern Laos. The name "Lupit" was retired from future naming lists in the West Pacific due to it's damage to the Philippines and Vietnam. Tropical Storm Mirinae On March 13, a Tropical Depression formed to the Northwest of Guam. The Depression originally moved west but began to take a turn North as it became Named Tropical Storm Mirinae. Mirinae then proceeded to move in a North-Northwesterly fashion, slowly strengthening under a favorable environment. Mirinae eventually became a strong Tropical Storm with winds of 70 mph. On March 17, Mirinae made landfall in Japan. Mirinae caused minimal damage but did cause one death. Mirinae crossed into the sea of Japan and made landfall in South Korea before Dissipating over North Korea on March 20. Typhoon Nida On March 29th, a area of low pressure located about 500 miles to the Northeast of Guam began to be monitored for Tropical Development. Category:Typhoons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity Category:Super Typhoons Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Currently active seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:Future seasons